


Porn Video

by Apailana, JesseLBlack



Series: Step-brothers [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Isak, Even is a bitch but we loved him, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, STD Test, Top!Even, Unsafe Sex, lovers to brothers, sexual video, sexy even bech Næsheim, virgin!isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apailana/pseuds/Apailana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Isak needs money and finds a strange proposal from a guy in Grindr. To record a porn video for 78 thousand kr. It was an offer he could not refuse and the guy was hot.But sometimes things change from one day to another.





	Porn Video

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isaksforelsket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaksforelsket/gifts).
  * A translation of [Video porno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826197) by [JesseLBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack). 



> Well. Please, if you do not like the theme of the fic don't read it. I received a hate comment in my fic in Spanish (the comment was in English) and I was about to not upload it. My English is not good, Apailana help me with this, thank her.  
> The fic is dedicated to isaksforelsket, I like yours fics, baby.  
> Thanks to all those who give love always.
> 
> STD: Sexually Transmitted Diseases.

Isak was not sure what he was going to do, but he needed the money. He had seen the ad on Grindr, which is complex at the time of getting a job interview, but it had been quite convenient, given that at that time he did not need a sexual date or a summer romance, but a job, money.

He remembered that moment, in the bed of his father's house, because when he was in high school after his mother went crazy, he had to go live there. The fact that his father had a new partner and they wanted to get married in a few months was enough to want to move to another apartment, and he got one near his university, but he had to raise at least 4 thousand kr per month, it was a lot of money and he did not want to ask his father for such an amount. Then, while reviewing the virtually unused Grindr, he saw an ad from someone in particular.

**Even, 21 years old.**

There was no picture, but the age and the name made Isak enter the profile to see a bit more of the guy's data.

**Even, 21 years old.**

_I know it sounds weird, but I'm looking for a bottom lad between 18 and 21 years old, who lives in Oslo, with no experience in sex, who doesn’t mind recording a sexual video with me. I’m a top, Height 1.95 meters and weight 78 kg. 20cm._

_78 thousand kr for a video..._ **more** _._

Isak did not understand what the 20 cm meant until he tied up the loose ends and realized that it was the size of the erect member of the man in question. He did not know whether to send a message or not. But the quantity was more than enough to settle the rent for several months and even more to live fully and happily for a while without thinking about his father and the whore of his fiancée.

So he did not hesitate and wrote a message:

_"My name is Isak, I'm 18 years old and I live in Oslo, I have no experience in sex, I just came out of the closet as soon as I finished high school, I think I'm a bottom, I'm not sure, I'm 1.80, if you're interested, drop me a message"._

Simple, plain, to the basics. He received the answer with the address almost instantly and both made an appointment on Friday at five in the afternoon. He did not think five o'clock was an hour for sex, but it was anyway and he was amazed when he had before him a beautiful building with two carved and lacquered wooden doors. He rang the bell and waited until someone answered on the other side. The voice that appeared was nothing that he had imagined.

" _Hi who is this?_ " it was heard from the other side. Isak had to catch his breath before speaking again, that man had the thickest and deepest voice of what he had imagined.

"Hello, ehm, I'm Isak, I contacted you because of your work proposal, are you Even?" He questioned, Isak thought that the one who attended him could be someone who worked for Even, on the other side he heard a laugh.

" _Yes, it's me, wait, I'll open ya_ " even a so ordinary phrase sounded bad given the circumstance of why they were talking, immediately the bell rang and Isak could open the door.

He went upstairs to the first floor, there was too much luxury in that place and Isak understood how a 21 year old lad could offer so much money for an intimate video. He then felt himself completely out of place and badly dressed, wearing a black hoodie and jeans he did not seem to be in tune with his surroundings of luxury.

The door of the apartment 1A was beautiful, white and with the number gold-plated. Isak knocked on the door and waited for someone to attend, he knew that Even would be on the other side because that voice came back before the pistils creaked.

And there he was, very different from what Isak would have imagined would be a pervert who enjoyed recording himself with young boys. He was tall, with straight blond hair pulled back in a short ponytail, blue eyes, thick red lips, open blue shirt with a gold chain, ripped jeans, and black leather boots. There would be no one in this world who would not want to fuck with that guy and he was surprised to know that he would be the one to have that honor.

"You are Isak, right?" He smiled, pulling his lips into a grin. Isak just nodded "Nice to meet you, I'm Even, come in and make yourself comfortable."

Even guided Isak to a room in the back while the younger utterly stared at the entire house, it was large and very well suited, it seemed that someone came to clean it every day because there were not any traces of dust. Isak did not realize that he had stopped walking in order to admire the house and that Even was already at the other wing.

"Isak" he called. Isak turned and nodded, walking faster to the equipped room.

There was a huge bed, several pieces of furniture, a bottle of lubricant and some toys. Isak also noticed the two cameras perfectly placed so as not to self-record. Even just stood by the side of the bed, adjusting the tripod while checking the light of the room on his computer, he almost did not take into account Isak when he entered.

"What should I do?" Isak asked, it was a stupid question, but he did not mind looking stupid in front of the boy who planned to fuck him.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry." He looked at Isak and smiled tenderly. "You can take off your clothes, if you want to do it in the bathroom it's the door on the right, but you should not be ashamed of me because we'll have sex in ten minutes."

"Why would a guy like you pay someone to have sex? I don’t think you're missing proposals" he whispered, sitting on the bed and taking off his sneakers and socks.

"Yes, well, I've never had any problems with that." He returned his attention to his computer. "But Sonja doesn’t want to be recorded having sex and it's a fetish that I've had for so many years and I want to fulfill."

"And you throw 78 thousand kr for that?" He questioned again, then got up and turned to take off his pants.

"I don’t think I'm wasting the money," he said. Even looked through the camera at Isak's ass and smiled. "I’ve tried to find someone for a long time, but not everyone responds to the message, some folks believe it’s a joke."

"A joke?" Isak took off his hoodie. "Is it a joke?"

"Not at all." He turned again and walked to the drawer of one of the cabinets. "So you can see that it's true, here's an advance, it's 4,000 kr, you'll have the rest at the end."

Isak took the package and opened it to see the cash, it was too much money to have it stored there in sight. Even stared at him, he had Isak semi naked -only with white boxers-in front of him. He smiled and licked his lips.

"Did you take the STD test?"

"What? —Isak asked, raising an eyebrow.

"STD? Oh, right, you're a virgin." Even smiled at this, but Isak did not find it funny. "I have my exam done, it's from two days ago but don’t worry because I fuck with a condom."

"What?" Isak said again.

"You didn’t read all the ad?" This time it was Even the one who raised his eyebrow.

"All? Was there more after the 78 thousand kr?" Isak searched his cell phone in his pants and unlocked it. He entered the application and went directly to Even's profile to click on the "more" at the end of the ad:

**Even, 21 years old.**

**_I know it sounds weird, but I'm looking for a passive guy between 18 and 21 years old, who lives in Oslo, with no experience in sex, who does not mind recording a sexual video with me. I am active, Height 1.95 meters and weight 78 kg. 20cm._ **

**_78 thousand kr for a video..._ **

**_Bareback._ **

"Without a condom?" He asked astonished, Even nodded.

"It looks better and more sensual with the dripping semen, it's artistic." Isak raised both brows without knowing how to answer it. "It doesn’t bother you, right? because if it bothers you, we can’t do business."

"No, no, no, it's okay" he whispered, leaving the package on a table. "I don’t have problems with fucking without a condom. If you say you're clean, I believe you."

"Well then" Even looked at him from top to bottom, "you can take out the boxer and throw yourself in the mattress, I'll have everything ready in a few moments."

Even went back to his makings.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was not that he felt bad, in fact, he felt fabulous. Even had penetrated him after preparing him delicately, but he fucked him with a brutality that dumbfounded him, while his hands passed from his chest directly to his throat constricting him. Even had told him that he was very passionate about sex and that he used to do some things that were not well seen, but Isak never believed that he would choke him in front of the cameras as if he were killing someone and recording the crime. But not being able to breathe added to how the cock of Even came and went quickly from his body with that exuberant magnitude in his legs was the absolute glory. He clung to his hips with his legs and shouted the name of Even as many times as he wanted without thinking about anything other than how that huge member was tearing him apart.

There was nothing that separated the member of Even from his body, because they were not using a condom, and his own member did not stop beating for feeling so alive. Even's tousled hair was all over his face stuck with sweat, his lips were red hot and his mouth was panting as he continued to hit his body again and again. He did not know how the video would come out, but what he was seeing from Even was incredible, majestic and exciting, he wanted to do it again and again and again until he died in the arms of the guy with a beautiful face.

Even pulled his hair and managed to hit him in the right angle to hit his prostate so hard that he generated an electric shock throughout his body. Isak screamed with so much pleasure that made the camera and Even tremble at the same time. His cock was already in the last, swollen and red, ready to ejaculate with the pre-cum on the tip, but Even was not willing to make it finish so easy and stopped.

"Eh? No, please..." Isak purred, biting his lip. "Fuck me hard... make me finish."

"Shhh, baby, don’t worry, I'll take you to the best orgasm of your life" he commented and immediately one of Even's hands settled on Isak's mouth. "Silence."

Isak tried to speak but could not, that was what the older wanted to achieve. Once again he hit his prostate very slowly and stopped, he retreated a little and hit him again, Isak began to drool in Even's hand while he remade the same journey and bit his lips. They had agreed not to say the names in the video but if it escaped to either of them -as he had done a few minutes ago when Even was fucking him so hard- the older would take it away or mute it to prevent their identities from coming to light, although they were both with their faces uncovered, but amateur pornography came from the lower suburbs and it was rare for well-known people to consume it.

Again he returned to the deep thrusts and Isak began to blush from the lack of air and how hot he felt. With his other hand, Even took Isak's penis and began to rub it and masturbate it while hitting harder and harder, at least they had been an hour fucking like that, but they could not finish because every time he felt in heaven, Even stopped and calmed down a few minutes before continuing. Then it happened.

Isak came with all his discharge in the hand of Even; and he at the same time did it inside Isak, practically fainting on top of his body. This was the best sex ever. Isak might never have something like this in his fucking existence and had to enjoy it to the fullest.

"No, don’t take it out!" He said with his last breath of air. Even smiled on Isak's shoulder and stayed inside for a bit longer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Even placed all the bucks one on top of the other on the table and looked at Isak so that he could also count them, but the boy did not need it. He took the bills and got up from the chair with the fluffy cushion, his butt still hurt like the fucking mother and he wanted to get home to put ice on his bottom or something, Even had been too rough with him, but when he counted the money he did not care much. Everything has its price. In addition, he had seen a bit of Even's unreleased video and it really looked pretty good, he did not seem professional clearly, his moans were very strong for someone who really worked in the industry, but that made it more exciting.

When they walked down the aisle, Isak stopped looking at a picture of Even with a blonde girl in a snowy landscape.

"What does your girlfriend think about this?"

"She doesn’t mind" Even commented, and Isak did not know if it was because he had just had sex or because he was so horny, but he looked incredibly hot, better than he was before with his hair tidy. "She told me that if I wanted to do this shit, I better get someone else and pay them for it. I took her advice."

"Why with a man?" Asked Isak again.

"Well, I also searched on Tinder, but women are more reluctant to accept this type of proposal."

"You did not receive even a message from someone?" He asked, Even affirmed.

"Of men, but none of them followed the profile I was looking for. Some were very bearded or even hairy, I didn’t want the video to be unattractive, I didn’t want a bear, I wanted a beautiful young twink." Even bit his lips and took Isak by the chin. "And then your message came to me, I saw your photos and I couldn’t say no. You have very beautiful eyes, Isak."

Isak swallowed hard, nodded and tried to turn, but Even stopped him and kissed his mouth as a last moment of intimacy. During sex, Even had never kissed his lips at any time, but now, after having sex, Even could afford to put his tongue in his throat so fast that Isak did not realize when he finished doing so.

"See ya, Isak Valtersen. And if you decide to continue working in the porn industry, call me." He blinked his eyes or at least tried before saying goodbye.

Isak could not help but blush. But then he opened his eyes and repeated the phrase that Even had told him.

“ _See ya, Isak Valtersen. And if you decide to continue working in the porn industry, call me_.”

How did he know his surname was Valtersen?

.

.

.

"Don’t snort" said Terje. You know this is a family party.

"She's not even my family, dad" said Isak, pointing to the house where they were heading. They were going to celebrate his father's engagement with his girlfriend and he did not really want to be there.

"She will be your family in a couple of months, so behave yourself" he said and rang the bell of the huge mansion. Isak adjusted his shirt, he hated dressing so elegant, he also fixed his hair a little. "She has to see that my son is not a sociopath.

"As if you ever cared about that" he whispered.

The butler opened the door and told them to pass, Isak entered with his father and they immediately saw the woman with a glass and an elegant white dress. His father's fiancée was beautiful, always had been and Isak was jealous because she looked even younger and more vivacious than his own mother. Terje smiled and approached to kiss her, Isak also smiled.

"How nice you are here, Isak" she said with a motherly smile. "I thought you would not come, I was telling my son all the time I wanted you to come."

"Yes, well, here I am." He shrugged.

"Well, let me introduce you" She took Isak's hand and walked to where a couple was drinking and eating, he could only see the back of both, she was a lass with short hair and a he was a strangely familiar guy with a short ponytail. "Son, here's Isak" the woman said, the guy turned around with a smile. "Even, Isak, Isak, Even" Isak was dumbfounded to see that the boy he had had sex with the day before was standing with a glass of wine in his hand.

"I'm Sonja" the lass said kindly giving her hand, but Isak could not react, it could not be that _that_ Even and _this_ Even were the same person.

"Well, let's leave them alone so the future brothers can begin to socialize" Sonja did not understand, but Sigrid motioned for them to walk away and leave the lads alone.

"But what the fuck? Seriously?" Even smiled. "Did you know my last name because your mother is about to marry my father?" He asked, shocked.

"My mother didn’t stop talking about you, clearly. She even showed me pictures of the last vacation you had." He shrugged.

"Did you know that I would become your brother and you didn’t tell me anything when I showed up at your door to do the fucking video!?"

"What would you have done if I told you that I would be your stepbrother?" Even asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Well... I would have gone, clearly" Isak said as obvious.

"I never told you why I made the video, right?" Even asked. "Actually, my curiosity was incest, not the porn video, that was really a gift."

"And you paid me to have sex with me and not with others because we are a few months away of being brothers?"

"Something like that."

"Go fuck yourself, Even! Fuck you and your fucking shitty morbidities!" He exclaimed, turning around.

"You can’t run away because we’ll be relatives in a few months, we’ll see each other at Christmas" Isak didn’t want to listen because he was right.

Or maybe because deep down, Isak did not regret having messed up with his stepbrother.


End file.
